Save Me
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: 15 years ago, Yukio was raped. Raped and forced to give birth to Amaimon's son. Now, at age 33, living in America with his brother and son, Amaimon finds and rapes him again. What will happen to his 15-year old child? And when will Amaimon make his presence in the boy's life known? Slight RinxYukio. More YukioxAmaimon. Mpreg. Birth. Secrets. Devils. Rated for a reason c;


**Here's a new story. One I think I'll actually be able to keep up. I've had a lot of health issues in the past months, and have decided that it's time to start writing again. **

~Darkness

* * *

"Push! Push hard, Yukio!" The older, sweat-covered twin hissed, holding his brother's legs apart. "You have to get your baby out!" He wiped his brow, leaving behind a streak of his brother's blood.

Yukio screamed, throwing his head back as another contraction came and went. "I can't do it, Rin!" He reached his hand out, and Rin grabbed it harshly.

"You can do it. Come on, brother, I believe in you!" Rin cooed, kissing his brother's knuckles softly. "Push out your baby!"

Tears poured down Yukio's face, mixing with the sweat from his scrunched brow. "Help me!" He begged, scratching at the tiled floor underneath him. "Please, Nii-San! I can't do it! I'm in so much pain!"

Rin pushed Yukio's legs farther apart, and looked down at his brother's inflamed anus. Something was positioned at the hole. Something with bright green hair... "Yukio, move with me!" He pulled Yukio's hand down to his crotch, making the mother-to-be pet the head of his unborn child. "You feel that, Yukio? That's your baby! He's right there, brother! You're almost done!"

Yukio reached down as far as he could, making his hand touch as much of the baby's crown as possible. "Ahh! Ahhhhh! My baby!" He felt another contraction hit, and his body tensed up as he started to push. The head pushed out into his hand, and he screamed, this time from more than just pain.

"Come on, mommy! Come on!" Rin took Yukio's hand away from his baby, and laid it on the boy's knee. "Your baby is almost here! Don't give up now!"

Yukio screamed, pulling his legs back as far as they would go. The head slid out from him, and he gasped, feeling an even larger pressure at his entrance then before.

"Give me your hand, Yuki." Rin smiled softly. Yukio reached his hand out again, and Rin took it. This time, it was much easier to make the boy be able to feel his baby's head. "He's right there, Yukio. Right there. You can't give up yet."

Yukio pulled his hand away, and braced himself against the wall, pushing himself back with his toes. "Gaaaah! Ahhhh!" He yelled, pushing the baby out to the shoulders. Rin grabbed both of Yukio's hands at once, making the teen put his fingers under the baby's arm pits, and forcing him to pull the baby out. "Agh...ahh...ohh...ohh..." He panted, holding the soggy, bloody baby to his chest."Oh my god... Oh god... Oh baby..." He was hyperventilating before he realized it.

"Congratulations, Yukio!" Rin smiled, cutting the baby's cord with his pocket knife, and tying it off with a rubber band. "You now have your baby, hand delivered by yourself!"

Yukio shook his head, a glow shining around him that only new mothers ever possess. "He's so beautiful, isn't he?" The teen asked, holding the baby to his naked chest. "My perfect son."

Rin tugged on the remaining amount of cord, and the placenta fell out of Yukio with a minimal amount of blood. "What are you going to name him?"

Yukio looked up at Rin, tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I have no choice. His name is Shiro. Shiro Okumura."

Rin smiled and bent down, kissing the crown of his brother's head softly. "Shiro." He repeated. "I like it."

Yukio nodded and ran his fingers across Rin's soft cheek. "I knew you would." He shook his head and looked down at the baby once more. "He appears human, doesn't he Rin?"

The elder twin cast him a sideways glance. "What do you mean?"

Yukio shrugged, and the movement caused baby Shiro to start to whimper. "Shh, little one. Mommy's here..." He gulped and looked at Rin, a deep blush covering his cheeks. The teen did his best to choke back the embarrassment as he replied. "I don't want my baby to know about this. Not any of it. Unless he shows signs of a temptaint, he will never know of demons. Not of Amaimon being his father, not of Satan being ours, none of it. Understand?"

Rin sat down on the floor beside his brother with a loud groan. "Yukio..." He hit his head intentionally against the wall. "We can't just hide it from him. How will we continue to fight against _our_ father if we do that?"

"I don't know." Yukio shook his head. "But you have to promise me. We'll go far away from here, become normal human beings in America. I'll become a doctor, and you... You can hunt demons in the night. Be a part of the American branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Please Rin. We have to do something. Japan is too dangerous for him."

"I know that! But, Yukio, what if Amaimon hunts us down in America?" He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the blue-black locks.

"I know. My plan isn't perfect, Nii-San." Yukio looked into his brother's eyes, a deep pain etched into the lines on his face. "I just want...want my son to be safe."

Rin exhaled loudly and ruffled Yukio's hair. "Alright. Ok. Yeah." He nodded. "There's nothing here for us anyway."

A wide smile spread across the younger twin's face. "Thanks Rin. Thank you, so much."

* * *

That was the scene 15 years ago. Before I knew about anything. All this time, I was told that my mother died when she gave birth to me. Ever since I could understand what that meant, I've hated myself. I killed my mother. But, that guilt would go away before I knew it, when a strange man with green hair started to follow me around...

* * *

"Shiro! Shhhhirooo!"

"What do you want, Franky? I'm right here!" A tall, buff teenager stood head and shoulders above his friend. A black shirt with a cracked skull on the chest barely covered his rippled muscles, or his toned abs. It was a hot day in summer — the first day of school to be exact. Pail khaki shorts with lots of pockets covered his legs to the knee. On his head was bright green hair. Many rumors had long since spread and died about how he got such an odd color on his head. He brushed his ruffled bangs out of his eyes and looked to the boy in front of him. "What do you want, Frank?"

A short, plump boy wearing a blue muscle shirt and knee-length, black mesh shorts stood beside him. "I'm just happy I found you, Shiro!" He patted the tall boy on the back. "I'm really nervous about this year."

"What? Why?" Shiro's hair fell in front of his eyes once more. "We're sophomores now. We know where everything is!"

Franky shook his head, a small pout on his lips. "But I heard that there's a new Ag teacher! He sounds like a real fruit loop!"

"What do you mean?" He cast the boy a sideways glance. "Make it snappy. I don't like it when people judge others." He crossed his arms and waited.

"The new guy, Mr. Fujashimi is his name, is rumored to be into the occult! Some kids heard him talk about Satan like he knew the guy!"

"Satan, huh?" Shiro turned away. "Such bullshit. There is no God or Satan." He growled.

"Bu-"

At that moment, the first bell of the school year sounded loud and clear, echoing off the buildings around them. The students froze, slightly shocked by the new edition to the school. The bell sounded different this year.

"Come one, come all!" Yelled the headmaster happily. He was a tall, creepy man in a pink and white suit. "Welcome to the Learned Academy! I'm glad you could all join us on this beautiful summer's day! As always, I am Mr. Johan Faust! Please, come in and stuff your minds to the brink with knowledge!"

"Well if that guy ain't weird..." Shiro groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Franky. Let's pick up our schedules together, hm?" There was an eerie silence, and he turned to look around. "Franky?" The boy was out of sight. "Fine. Whatever."

Shiro slumped, looking at the ground behind him as he walked into the school's wide doors. Unfortunately, like all people who don't watch where they're going, he ran into something. Something hard, and tall.

"Ouch! That hurt, idiot!" Shiro stepped back and looked up into the face of a man with green hair. He wore a name tag around his neck, which read "Ammi Fujashimi."

"Oh, sir! My apologies!" He bowed, as was custom in his family to do. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man with green hair looked at him, a weird, curious glint in his eye. "Your hair is very interesting, boy. How did you get it?"

Shiro looked up at the man, and stood up. Did Mr. Fujashimi seriously just ask about his...? "I was born with it, sir." He said slowly, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"I was just curious." He ran his fingers through his own green locks with a smirk. "I must be going to my classroom, now." He winked, bowed over dramatically, and walked off, a slight skip in his step.

"He is weird." Shiro mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and walked to his first class, picking up his schedule along the way.

* * *

"Uncle Rin! I'm home!" Shiro yelled, slamming the door behind him loudly.

A groggy, blue-haired demon waddled out from the darkness of his room, hissing as the light hit his face.

Shiro smirked, dropping his new school books on the kitchen table. "You're a sight." He chuckled, walking over to the man.

"Shut up." Rin cried, a large yawn rippled through the muscles in his body. He exhaled loudly and looked at the boy. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I just got back from school."

"School, huh?" Rin questioned sarcastically. "Do you like that place?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't really know. The teachers and staff are pretty interesting, but the people are idiots."

"Mmm." Rin stretched where he stood, his arms spread wide. "Whaaaaa-" he yawned again. "Mm." He cleared his throat. "Did something happen today?"

Shiro shook his head. "Yes and no." He couldn't help but smirk at the way his uncle moved. He was stiff as a board. "I ran face-first into a teacher today." The boy chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Rin walked over to the kitchen, and started to prepare coffee for himself. "What happened?"

Shiro sat down at the kitchen table, focusing fully on the way Rin moved. "I lost sight of Franky. One of my old friends." He chuckled as Rin fumbled with a packet of instant coffee. "Do you need help?"

"No!" The elder hissed, grabbing the mug and packet and plopping them down on the table. He then sat in a chair behind them and balanced his chin on his fists. "Continue with your story." He hissed, eyeing the packet once more.

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he continued anyway. "When I was looking for Franky...I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran face-first into a man, who was just a little taller then you, uncle Rin." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Unfortunately, I have the guy as one of my Ag teachers."

Rin held the packet up between his index finger and thumb, and slowly began to melt it with his flames. It had taken him a long time to learn how to do it without breaking his promise to Yukio. But, he had learned! So, he sat there, softening the plastic packet as he looked at Shiro. "Why is it unfortunate? Some of the best friendships I've ever had started with someone glaring at me or hitting me over the head."

Shiro nodded, looking away from his uncle as he whispered "Dad also told me you used to be considered a bully."

Rin's pointed ears perked up, and he crossed his arms, the packet falling to the table. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Rin stood up, a mean glint in his eye. "Listen here, kid." He hissed, glaring across the table at the boy. "Your father and I left Japan so that you could have a better life. Japan is a very dangerous place, especially for your father and I." He growled, slamming his fist on the table. "Every friend I ever had, I left behind because I loved you. We left our family behind, our friends, our lovers, our parents' ashes! I will not stand here and be belittled! Do you understand?"

"Sit down, Rin." Shiro and Rin both looked over at the same time. There, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, was none other then Yukio Okumura himself.

"Yukio-"

"I said, 'Sit _down'_!" The taller twin yelled again.

Rin did as he was told, plopping his butt down in a wooden chair, mumbling something about overbearing little brothers. Yukio walked over to his brother, and brought his fist down on top of the man's skull. "Ow! That hurt, four-eyes!"

Yukio raised his fist to do it again, but Rin covered his head and looked down. "That's what I thought." Then, the man walked over to his son, running his fingers through the boy's green locks. "What did you do to uncle Rin now?"

Shiro froze. Yukio had a rather large lock of his hair in a death grip. "I called him a bully." He gulped and looked over at his frustrated father. "But only because-" Yukio yanked on the boy's hair.

"That's enough." He exhaled loudly and backed away, his arms crossed as he did so. "Both of you, go to your rooms. Now."

"What are you, my mom?" Rin hissed, standing up.

"Not now, Nii-San." Yukio hissed, Gibbs slapping him roughly. "Go back to bed." Rin growled, but did as he was told, and left the room. "As for you." He pointed to Shiro, an angry glint in his eye. "You know better then to call your uncle a bully."

"But-!"

"No buts!" Yukio hissed. "Now go to your room!"

Shiro glared at Yukio, a frown engulfing his face. "Fine." Then, he walked away, down the hall and out of sight, locking himself inside his room.

"Dammit." Yukio slouched down in a chair, hiding his face in his upturned palms. It had to be the age. Right? And three men in the same house, the testosterone was surely getting to his son. Right? He slammed his head down on the table and groaned.

Something pointed stuck him above his eyebrow, and he pulled his head back up. A plastic, yellow packet hung down in front of his eye, and he pulled it off carefully. It read "Folger's Instant Coffee." Yukio mentally slapped himself. Of course Rin hadn't had his coffee yet. That was why he was so touchy. That had to be it.

The younger twin pushed his chair back and stood up. He ripped the top of the packet off, and dumped the powder into the mug on the table. The water was cold. Rin probably planned on warming it up himself when Shiro wasn't watching. He was getting careless.

Yukio walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. When he got to Rin's door, he knocked on it twice, lightly, before entering, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. The elder twin saw him walk in, and he pouted, glaring at the man, but also eyeing the familiar mug in his hand.

"I brought you your coffee." He handed the mug to Rin and waited.

The man sat up on the edge of his bed, and took the cup gingerly. "Thanks, Yukio-"

"It's cold." Yukio said softly. "I know you were going to heat it up yourself."

Shiro heard low voices talking, one of the many perks of having a room across from Rin's. He got to the floor and leaned his ear against the crack under his door.

Rin audibly groaned, looking down at the mug with a blush on his face. "Not like I would've let Shiro see me do it, idiot."

Yukio sighed and crossed his arms. "Can I sit beside you?" The elder nodded, and Yukio sat next to him quickly. "You know I don't want Shiro to..." He shook his head. "Don't use your flames in front of the boy, ok? He doesn't need that."

'Flames?' Shiro mouthed. 'What's he talking about?'

"You're one to talk, four-eyes!" Rin crossed his arms. "You went up the other day. I had to throw you in the tub to get you put out!"

Shiro gulped. Was that the day, last week, when Rin rushed him out of the house? 'He had taken one look down the hall, and pushed me out the door, mumbling something about it being a nice day.' He shook his head and kept listening.

Yukio shook his head, glaring at Rin harshly. "You know I can't control mine. As far as I know, I'm still human." He pulled his lip back with his index finger. "See? Still no fangs."

"And your ears aren't pointed. I know, I know." Rin groaned and laid back on his bed. "But the day you sprout a tail, I'm yanking it."

"What the fuck?" Shiro whispered, pushing himself up off the floor. He reached for the handle of his door, trying to talk himself out of it.

Yukio rolled his eyes and laid back with his brother. Their legs from the knees down hung off the edge of the unmade bed. "Just, stop with the fire, ok? I know you've learned ways to get around the rule. But, I can't risk Shiro finding out."

That was it. Right there. The teen forced his door open. It slammed on the hallway wall to the right of the opening. He marched into his uncle's room and threw the door open. "What are you hiding from me?" He hissed, crossing his arms as he glared at the brothers on the bed.

Yukio sat up in a rush, almost too quickly that he tottered on the edge of falling off the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head. "I...nothing important, Shiro. Go back to your room."

"No." The boy hissed, taking one step closer to the men. "You described someone from my dreams perfectly. A tail, pointed ears, fangs, flames! How did you know about that? And why are you mocking me?"

Yukio's eyes widened, and he looked to Rin. "You have...dreams about a person with fire?" Rin asked quietly. "You're not serious."

"You had to know that, uncle Rin." Shiro hissed, glaring at the older man meanly. "You're the only one up at night! Was I talking in my sleep? Did you find it cute? Why did you tell dad? Why are you mocking me?" He slammed his fist into the TV set to his right.

"Wow, calm down buddy." Rin put his hands up defensively. "You're-ooof!"

Yukio socked him hard in the side with his elbow. When Rin looked at him, Yukio shook his head. "What were you doing listening in to our conversation, Shiro? You know that's not polite."

The teen paled, and he looked away. "Your voices are hard to ignore." He whispered, looking at his dad with big, blue eyes. "Your conversation was weird, is all. And I thought you and Rin were going to talk about what happened..."

"So you thought you'd listen in, in case I scolded your uncle, huh?"

Rin smirked and grabbed Yukio in a head lock. Then, he gave the younger a hard nuggy. "Ease up, man." He chuckled as Yukio struggled against him. "You're such a tight ass."

"Let go of me!" Yukio panted, trying to push Rin's arm away. Since when had he been so strong? "You're such an idiot."

Rin held Yukio where he was and looked at Shiro. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, kid. It's not nice. And it makes your father and I feel awkward. So, how about we just forget about this whole thing, hm?"

Yukio finally broke free, cracking his neck in the process. "Ow..." He snapped it again and looked at his son. Shiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the way his father looked.

The brunette's hair was all messed up, and his face was red and puffy. He looked like a ruffled mess. "Yeah, we're cool."

"What's he laughing at?" Yukio asked, fixing his hair quickly. "I don't-"

"Just drop it." Rin winked at Shiro and knocked Yukio back on the bed. "I've got something to say to your father. Alone. Now if you would please go-"

Shiro's eyes widened, and he put his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna know!" He winked at the two and ran out of the room, closing both doors behind him.

Yukio shoved Rin off, and sat back up quickly. "Now my son thinks I'm a pervert." He shivered. "And I don't know what's worse: that he's ok with it, or that he actually thought that we were doing something." He glared at Rin and chopped him in the head again. "And why the hell were you talking so loud?!"

Rin groaned and laid back, twirling his brother's shirt tail on the tip of his finger. "I think the kid is old enough to know, Yukio."

Yukio's lower lip quivered, and he shook his head repeatedly. "I can't. You know how he'll react. And what if he tells someone? We can't have anyone know." He shivered and looked at Rin. "If I tell him who his real mother is...and if I tell him who his real father is... What'll that make him? He's only physically human on the outside! I'm surprised his powers haven't awakened yet."

"It doesn't take a temptaint to see Amaimon, you know. Or Mephisto." Rin added softly. "He might be seeing demons as we speak, and not realize it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have this sinking feeling, Yukio." He shrugged. "I don't know. What I'm really worried about are those dreams of his. Do you think Satan is attacking him?"

Yukio froze, his hands clenched into fists rather quickly. "If that bastard is...I swear I'll kill him myself." He ran his fingers along the top of the bed sheet slowly. "I still have my pistols. And my old uniform. I'll take him down for True Cross myself!"

He stood to leave, but Rin grabbed his wrist and held him there. "Yukio, let me handle this. I have a plan."

"You?" He shook Rin off. "Don't joke with me like that."

"In case you don't remember, the last time we fought Satan, you almost killed yourself." Rin hissed, standing up beside his brother. "We have to tell Shiro what is going on."

Yukio groaned, glaring at his brother with big, blue eyes. "But, what if he doesn't believe us? I don't want to tell him of his birth. It's so shameful I can't live with myself most days." He looked away, taking a step towards the door.

"Let me do it, Yukio. I've been thinking up ways to tell him since day one." Rin grabbed Yukio's hand, pulling him in to a deep embrace. "We'll do it together, ok?"

"But we have to find out more about his dreams first." Yukio nodded. "We'll do that before anything else. Understand?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever 'mother.'" He smirked at Yukio's reaction and ran out of the room. Yukio grabbed on to Rin's shirt, and he pulled him a step back from the door. Then, he leaned in, and knocked on the hard wood. "Shiro? Can we come in?" He called softly, leaning his ear into the door.

"Mhm." Shiro knew he couldn't say no. So why bother?

Yukio pushed the door open, and walked in, a certain immature demon following after him.

Rin stretched and sat on the floor at Shiro's feet. He looked at his brother a minute, then back to the boy. "I have a question, about your dreams with the fiery man. Would you answer it for me?"

Shiro looked at Yukio, then at Rin and nodded. "If I must."

Yukio nodded and sat on the bed beside his son. "What color are the man's flames?"

"Blue."

Rin's heart stopped. Blue flames. Blue. He gulped. "Does the man ever talk? Has he said anything?"

Shiro glared at Rin, and scooted away from his father uncomfortably. "That's more than one question, you know."

"Please, Shiro." Yukio laid a soft hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He pulled his arm away and looked at Rin. "He's always sad, when he appears. Saying that he misses his twins. That he hasn't seen them since they were 15." He took in a deep breath and continued. "He said that you know where his children are, dad."

Yukio's eyes widened. "I most certainly do not." He hissed.

Shiro nodded and looked back at Rin. "He said that he knows you, uncle Rin. And that he misses seeing you."

"A man with blue fire, huh?" Rin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Isn't that just peachy."

Shiro looked at his father once more. "He told me to yell at you. That you stole his children from him. And that you prevented him from being able to visit us." He shook his head and looked away. "Who is that man?"

Rin looked to Yukio, who inhaled deeply and looked away. "He's a threat to your well-being. And to your uncle Rin's life." He glared at his son, a burning passion in his eyes. Unfortunately, they were literally burning blue. "You mustn't talk to him again. Do not let him come back into your dreams. Understand?"

Shiro looked over at his father, only to be utterly shocked by the sight he was met with. He jumped off of his bed and backed away, one arm behind him so he wouldn't trip over anything. "What's wrong with you?"

Yukio felt his anger rising, and he knew he was losing it. "Rin...it's him...it's him!" He fell to the floor, clutching his heart the same was Father Fujimoto had. "Protect Shiro at all costs! Gahh!" He threw his head back and screamed.

"Shit. You get my sword, right now. It's in my room, under my bed, in a red case. I'll hold him off! Hurry!" Rin yelled, pushing Shiro out the door.

Just then, Yukio stood up, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and his ears long and jagged. "Hello, son!" An evil voice growled. "I see you're hiding everything from the boy!" He let out a horrible scream of laughter.

"Shiro, hurry up!" He yelled, looking back at the kid. He turned his face back to the demon, and held up his fists. "What do you want, Satan?"

"_Satan_?" Shiro ran into Rin's room and pulled the red case out from under his uncle's bed. He raced it back, throwing it at Rin.

"Ah ah ah!" Satan caught it before Rin could, and he took it out of the case. "You wouldn't want to break this, would you?!" He let out another howl of laughter, dropping the red case on the floor. Blue flames had long since engulfed Yukio's body, leaving the man almost unrecognizable.

"Dad...?" Shiro whispered, falling to his knees on the floor.

"Put my sword down! And let Yukio go! He has a son to take care of!" Rin ran towards the demon, attempting to punch him.

Satan dodged the throw easily, slipping the sheath off of the blade. "Whoops." He smirked as Rin's body went up in blue flames, and his tail emerged from his pants. "My hand slipped, son!" He held the blade to Rin's chest. "Take another step towards your brother. I dare you!"

Rin hissed, the fire around him growing in height and temperature. "You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled, running towards the man. He managed to grab ahold of his leg. Rin pushed Yukio's body off balance, and the man fell to the floor with a thud.

"That hurt!" Satan yelled, holding the blade to Rin's throat now. "I wonder what will happen to a demon that's killed by his own heart?" He smirked and started to push it forward.

"STOP IT!" Shiro yelled, jumping on to his father's back. He had the man in a death grip, doing his best to choke the living day lights out of him.

In his surprise, Satan dropped the blade, and it landed on the carpet softly. Rin picked it up and held it to Yukio's throat. "Get out of my brother. Or I'll kill you both."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You wouldn't kill me! I'm your father, dammit! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!" He grabbed Shiro by the skull and threw him off roughly. "And neither would he!"

"I'll end you, right now!" Rin yelled, slicing the flesh on Yukio's shoulder with his blade.

"Ow!" Satan hissed, grabbing his human arm harshly. "Don't touch me, you damn bastard!"

Again, Rin cut him, this time going down to the muscle in Yukio's humorous. "You have one more chance." He held the blade to Yukio's throat. "You'll never see Assiah again." He put the blade right against his brother's flesh, causing a small amount of blood to start to pour down his throat.

"Alright." Satan gagged and eyed the blade. "Alright, dammit!" Rin pushed harder against his throat, and the blue flames around Yukio disappeared, almost in an instant.

The man fell to the floor, whimpering as blood poured from his wounds. Rin sheathed his blade and threw it aside, rushing to his brother's aid. "I'm sorry, Yukio." He picked the man up, holding him bridal style. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Ohh Rin." Yukio whimpered, wiping a single tear from his eye. "Thank you for getting him out of me." He whispered softly. "Now, put me down." Before Rin could do anything about it, the man had squirmed from his grasp on to the floor. "I can take care of this myself." He hissed. "Did Satan stab you anywhere?"

Rin shook his head, crossing his arms in frustration. "You need stitches, Yukio. And holy water."

"I have both, Rin. And you know it." Yukio growled. "Your flames hurt, you know that?"

Shiro sat there, his mouth agape, as his father walked towards him. Yukio's blood dripped down, soaking his shirt with an ugly brown color. He looked to Shiro and shook his head. Then, he stormed out of the room. In a few seconds, a door was slammed, causing a loud echo through the house.

Rin looked to Shiro, a sideways smile on his lips. "So...Shiro...about that man."

* * *

Yukio ripped his shirt off, and tossed the shards of it to the floor. He had always wanted to be a doctor. Never did he think he'd have to treat wounds inflicted by his brother, however.

He grabbed at his old stash of exorcist pharmaceutics, and threw them on his bed. Then, he pulled out a holy water grenade and opened it, dumping it on his arm. The wounds sizzled and burned, and he let out a low squeal. He repeated the action when he had to clean his throat. To make sure none of the flame had entered his system, he drank the rest of the holy water, shivering as it caused his stomach to burn. When the water had dried, he wrapped the wounds himself, pulling them as tightly as he could bear. Soon the procedure was over.

The man laid back on his bed in relief and started to close his eyes, when a loud knocking came from the window. He groaned and looked out it, only to realize who was staring back at him — the same person who had given him Shiro.

* * *

"You're not serious." Shiro laid back on his bed, his hand draped over his forehead dramatically. "It can't be true."

Rin nodded and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, kid. But...he is your mother."

"Then...my father-?"

"A demon, by the name of Amaimon." Rin ran his fingers through Shiro's hair. "The man with the same color hair that you have."

Shiro's eyes widened, and he pushed Rin's hand away. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Yukio is ashamed." Rin whispered softly. "By the fact that he was raped, and forced to have a child." He shook his head roughly. "I'd kill Amaimon if I knew where he was."

"Is dad...I mean...mom...is he ashamed of me?" Shiro asked softly, not making eye contact. "Does he hate me?"

Rin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I delivered you, you know." He chuckled softly and continued. "When your mother held you in his arms for the first time...he couldn't let you go. He even called himself your mommy, back then."

A light blush creeped onto Shiro's cheeks, and he twiddled his thumbs, not making eye contact with Rin. "Oh..."

* * *

"I'm back!" Amaimon pushed the window open and jumped inside the small room. "Did you miss me?" He smirked and ran over to Yukio. "Do you want me inside you again?" He laughed evilly and jumped on the bed.

Yukio didn't even realize what was happening, before Amaimon had pulled the man's legs open, and had them sprawled over his hips.

"What? No! No!" He yelled, grabbing on to the bed beneath him to try to escape. "Let me go! I don't want to have your baby!" He wailed, grabbing on to the headboard for all he was worth.

"You already did." Amaimon smirked and ripped Yukio's pants off. "And if I'm not mistaken, you were looking for another demon to have a child with?" He pulled his own pants down and looked at the naked body beneath him. "You know, since you already had a child with me, this one will grow much faster."

Yukio tried to kick him away, tried to pull himself free, anything. But it wasn't working. "Let me go! I can't have another baby! It hurts so bad! I don't want to!"

Amaimon shook his head and thrust himself into the younger boy. "Don't worry. If I'm correct, there'll be two this time." He started to pull himself in and out in a slow rhythm. "If I release enough of myself into you, it might even be three." He smirked and quickened his pace.

"Nagh ah ah nah! Mm!" Yukio's whole body shook as Amaimon pounded against him. "Let-t mmm...me go!" He had a death grip on the sheets beneath them, his eyes closed as he begged for help.

"Don't worry, little brother. The babies will be here before you know it!" And with that, he released all he was worth inside of Yukio, pulling out when the last of it was inside him.

"Ahh!" Yukio screamed, tears in his eyes as Amaimon let his legs go.

"This time, I'll watch you birth my children myself." He smirked, pulling his pants up. With a final wink at Yukio, he jumped out the window, and vanished.

Yukio slumped back on the bed as tears poured down his cheeks. How long would it take this time? How many babies would he birth? Would he survive this time?

* * *

"Wanna go talk to your mom, Shiro?" Rin asked softly, pulling the boy up off the chair he was sitting on. "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." The oldest twin drug the boy down the hall, stopping before Yukio's doorway. "Hey, Yukio? Shiro knows...about his mother. Would you talk to him?"

Yukio moaned and looked over to the closed door. "Stay out. Both of you!" He hissed, his legs still spread eagle on the bed. "Do not disturb me." Already, a small lump was forming under his naval. Just a small one, no bigger then the look of baby fat. He laid his hand on his stomach and shook his head.

Rin rolled his eyes and pushed the door open anyway. He and Shiro walked in, only to see Yukio entirely naked on his bed. Rin looked at Shiro, who looked back at him, a confused look on his face.

"M-m..." Shiro gulped and tried again. "Mom?" His voice shook as the word felt foreign in his throat.

Yukio looked away from them, something starting to drip from his anus. "I told you not to come in here." He whispered. "I don't understand...why don't you ever listen?"

"Look, Yukio..." Rin approached him, waving for Shiro to follow. The boy did silently. "He needed to know who his mother was." He reached to lay a hand on Yukio's shoulder, but the man knocked it away.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, glaring at his brother meanly. "I am Shiro's mother. I know I am." He shook his head and looked at the boy. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to be afraid of me." He reached his hand out to the lad softly. "Take my hand...please..."

Shiro nodded, taking his father's hand. He couldn't help but take in the pathetic looking body before him. "What's wrong with you, silly?" He asked softly, looking away from his fath...mother's naked form. "You shouldn't have ripped your clothes off like that."

Yukio exhaled loudly and sat up, taking his hand from his son's quickly. "I'm sorry." He blushed and pulled the covers over himself. "I think I had a really intense day dream." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know." He smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Rin smiled and tried to lay a hand on his brother's shoulder. This time, it worked. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Yukio nodded. "You two seriously need to get out though. I'm naked."

Rin smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

Shiro rolled his eyes and left the room, followed by his uncle, the demon's tail swishing behind him quietly. When they had the door closed, he stood up and ran to the back of the room. Amaimon's seed dripped out of him, and he squatted down, trying to push out as much of it as he could. He pushed until he was red in the face, and only a little bit, a few drops, had left his body. Everything Amaimon had put inside him, was still there.

He leaned back against the wall, still squatted, just trying to keep himself open for as long as possible. The man stood up, still keeping himself open, and waddled to his door. He peaked out, looking down the hall both left and right. No one was there. "I'm getting a shower!" He yelled loudly, walking out into the hall and running into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him, locking it in a rush. Then, he raced over to the shower and turned the water on.

Before anything else, he jumped into the water stream. It went from ice cold to burning hot in a mere minute, and he adjusted the temperature quickly. The man hugged himself as he got on his knees in his tub. He had to get the seed out. He had to!

He leaned forward and pulled his cheeks apart. Then, he stuck two fingers inside himself, opening the area quickly. He grimaced from the pain, but tried to push water inside him all the same. "Come on!" He hissed, spreading his legs farther apart. He stuck another two fingers inside, and started to pull with both of his hands. "Agh! Ah!" He wailed, pain striking through him.

Water poured into his body, soon overflowing from his anus. He straightened up, allowing the water to fall out of him. It was just clear water. No semen. "Damnit!" He wailed, retrying the whole process again. The pain was lessened this time around, because he was already fairly stretched out.

Over and over for the next hour, he tried to wash out what Amaimon had out inside him, but none of it left his body. He fell to the bottom of the shower in exhaustion, laying his head on the warm tiles beneath him. He couldn't believe what had happened to him _again_. He really was pathetic. A sharp pain rippled under his naval, and he knew there was no undoing what had happened now. However many babies were inside him, they had just started to grow.


End file.
